quelthalasfandomcom-20200222-history
Man'ari Nethercrystals
History The Man'ari Nethercrystals are a set, believed to number approximately three dozen in nature, of Eredar stones, seemingly used for travel across the nether. Obtained by the Silvermoon Reliquary during the rescue of Senior Arcanist Kyera Dawnseeker after the defeat of her Eredar captors, the Reliquary began assessing how to safely, or as safely as possible, go about assessing the dangerous stones. Into the Nether Kyera recalled how to stabilize one of the medium sized objects she was forced to work on by interrogator demons during her period of capture. With a number of the most advanced magi in Quel'Thalas, the stone was stabilized, and proves to open a small but stable portal to the ruins of a Legion-destroyed world known as Zarla'maech. The Man'ari Nethercrystals were first able to be used to reach the ruins of a once advanced world, shattered by the Legion across the nether. Identified as Zarl'amarch, the Reliquary contents with ethereals and other dangers operating deep in the nether, seeking a powerful arcane source located within the fragment plane accessed, believed to be one of at least five such remnants of the once great world. While their extremely chaotic form has led to a great deal of caution in exploring the remaining several dozen stones, four seem conjoined, and able to be jointly stabilized. Two smaller stones have been stabilized, leading to shattered fragments in the nether hardly large enough to stand on, which showed signs of Eredar habitation, as an outpost or possibly hideout, at some point, and the small locations were swept quite clean of anything useful or interesting. The greatest minds in the Reliquary and Magisters have been drawn to the project, which the Reliquary has elected to not share with the Kirin Tor, though did with the Sunreavers and other Sin'dorei factions holding arcanists possibly qualified to work on on the highly advanced project. The Congruent Netherbinding Reliquary and Magisters researchers have investigated the four, seemingly linked stones, together larger then any of the other crystals. Though chaotic, their shared resonance suggests they were once once magically bound, as none of the stones show signs of splintering, or having once been one large stone. Advanced Silvermoon Reliquary and Magistry nethermancers, including elves whom worked extensively on Tempest Keep, began investigating the stones, and believe a congruent, conical spell cast into netherspace, with each of the four stones as a foci and rotational nether-symmetry to maintain the primary spell against distortion from the chaos of the nether. This method seeks to draw of the stones combined energy, harmonizing them through an outward spell, reducing the risk that a failure will result in a violent explosion. As the congruent probing spells are expected to extend far into netherspace, voidspawn and the sort being drawn to the ritual site are likely, and as the other sidfe may well be Argus or another Legion stronghold, stringent precautions are being taken before proceeding, though the Silvermoon Reliquary hopes to conduct the ritual in the relatively near term. Weaponization Due to the vast, chaotic energies held within the stones, and extreme precision needed to prevent their destructive release, the use of the stones as weapons has been raised, something the Silvermoon Reliquary has objected to under ordinary circumstances, though not denying their destructive power, and serving an order which upholds defending Quel'Thalas over all else, it is likely that a means of using the powerful crystals as an offensive weapon is either being developed, or has been, though given the vast potential of the objects, the clear preference is towards unlocking them and any such detonations would require extreme circumstances. Category:Reliquary